whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Robin (CTD)
Robin is a Seelie squirrel Pooka Wilder who lives in Graymere Glen. He is the twin brother of Jeremiah. Background Robin is the kinder of the two pooka brothers. He is a gentle and not terribly bright soul and genuinely tries to laugh with people and not at them. Unfortunately he has the comedic timing of a cheese sandwich and the sense of humor of a beached whale, and as such his star is constantly dimmed by the light of his brother. He is Lady Sascha's Herald and was the first to bow to her after her Saining on the waters of the Graymere. The lake itself performed the ritual for the young sidhe and Robin was the only one brave enough to watch the whole thing. He still gets starry-eyed when asked about it, but Sascha asked him not to describe it to anyone and he complies with her wishes. There is a growing rift between him and his brother over Lady Sascha, the later heaping scathing abuse on the former for his slavish devotion to a "Sidhe-it." Their bond has not yet eroded completely, however, and the two still live together in the ruins of the old tin refinery. Both Jeremiah and Robin appear to be far younger than they are. As they were born before the town was abandoned, the should be 40 years old, yet they don't look like they are beyond their teens. Both are stunted in growth and neither appears to have yet attained sexual maturity. The best explanation anyone can come up with is that the combination of the Glamour from the lake and the lead in the water is responsible. To date, no one has proposed anything else even vaguely plausible. Image Dwelling so close to the lake, Robin is almost never seen by mortal eyes. Those few who do spot him see a nearly naked teenager, unwashed and swarthy, with bright eyes and a too-wide smile. In his fae mien, he has glowing green eyes and fuzz has started to creep over his cheeks. His appearance and attitude mimic those of a squirrel, always twitching and squirming. He does, in fact, have a long bushy tail and he constantly twines it around just about everything he can. He's barely four feet tall and moves as if he has four feet (and four legs made of rubber). He is generally found naked when court isn't in session. When it is, he dresses in the best finery he can scavenge. The effect is that of a touching tatterdemalion. Personal Robin always means well and tempers his jokes with mercy (though he has a nagging suspicion they aren't that funny anyway). He thinks about his mom a lot more than his brother does and suspects Jeremiah doesn't remember her at all. He tells jokes with Fozzie Bear's delivery and choice of materiel. He also revels in the throes of puppy love. While he'd admit it to no one, if Lady Sascha asked for his heart as a tea cosy, he'd hand it over in an instant. When she isn't present, he tries to keep things the way she would like them to be. When she is around, he follows her closely but denies he is doing so. References # CTD. Freeholds & Hidden Glens, p. 66. Category:Seelie (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD) Category:Pooka (CTD)